¿Tuiter?¿Que mierda es tuiter?
by Ahvalon
Summary: Blaise y Theo intentan enseñarle a Draco a utilizar el ordenador


Hola a todos! aqui les traigo un oneshot de humor protagonizado por mis serpientes favoritas Draco, Theo y Blaise...espero que les guste, y sino, bueno...sabre que el humor no es lo mio XD que lo disfruten, A LEER! XD

* * *

><p>-¿Tuiter? ¿Qué mierda es tuiter?-gruño Draco<p>

-Twitter, es una red social.

-¿Qué mierda es una red social?

-fffss- Blaise se estaba arrepintiendo terriblemente de enseñarle a usar la tecnología muggle a su amigo- ya te lo explique Draco, una red social sirve para interactuar con otras personas vía internet.

-ah…si si, cierto, por internet-dijo Draco apresuradamente.

-No sabes lo que es internet ¿Verdad?- dijo Blaise entre harto y resignado.

-No.

-Ven aquí-dijo desde el sofá- te lo mostrare.

-¿Qué cosa?-gruño Draco con una mueca de horror

-Tú que crees-le contesto mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía pícaramente.

-Vete al diablo Zabini.

-No seas idiota-le dijo Blaise largando una carcajada- te mostrare lo que es internet.

-Ah.

-¿Draco?

-¿Eh?

-¿Sabes qué es esto que tengo en las manos?

-Un aparato-contesto Draco (epa! que aparato?)

-Se llama ordenador

-¿Y para qué sirve?-pregunto Draco que cada vez entendía menos.

-Para muchas cosas, escuchar música, ver videos, jugar, pero nosotros lo vamos a usar para navegar por internet.

Draco frunció el seño y miro extrañado a Blaise.

-¿Tenemos que meternos en esa cosa y andar en barco?

-AAAAAHHHHHHH-Blaise estaba considerando seriamente en partirle el ordenador en la cabeza a su amigo.

-THHHHHEEEEEOOOOOOOO! THHHHEEEEEOOOOOO!-grito desesperado Blaise.

Llega Theo corriendo y se encuentra a Blaise colorado y con cara de desesperación y a Draco mirándolo desconcertado.

-¡¿Qué paso?-pregunto Theo y se asusto al ver la cara de sus amigos

-No se-contesto Draco en tono inocente-me dijo que usaríamos este coso cuadrado ese el "ordenador" para navegar por internet y le pregunte si teníamos que meternos ahí y andar en barco y…se puso asi.

Theo se quedo un minuto parado y pasando la mirada de uno a otro y luego estallo en carcajadas.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJ le…le JAJAAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAA… estabas enseñándole…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA a usar JAJJAJAJA a…a… JAAJJAJAJAJA a usar internet? JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes Theo?-espeto Draco ofendido.

Theo estaba tirado en el suelo dando manotazos y llorando de risa y Blaise también lloraba pero de frustración.

-!

-Ya basta idiota-gruño Blaise-¿Por qué no intentas explicarle tú? Veremos quien termina riendo-termino Blaise con una sonrisa maliciosa y dicho esto se levanto del sofá, tomo el ordenador y prácticamente se lo tiro a Theo en el estomago.

-Ok, tranquiliza los nervios Blaise, contemos juntos, 1-2-3 respira profundo y entremos al ordenador a navegar ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA!

-Vete al diablo Nott-grito Blaise y salió a grandes zancadas hacia el dormitorio.

A todo esto Draco seguía en el sillón con cara de ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bueno Draco, dado que el profe Blaise está un poco alterado de los nervios, yo seguiré enseñándote-dijo Theo mordiéndose el labio para no soltar otra carcajada.

-Ok, pero si los muggles no usan magia, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para meternos en ese coso?-pregunto confundido Draco.

-No, no vamos a meternos en el ordenador, así no se usa.

-Pero Blaise dijo que íbamos a navegar Theo, como vamos a navegar en eso, es absurdo- dijo Draco como si estuviera hablándole a un niño de cinco años que no entiende algo.

-Es que no vamos a andar en barco Draco, se dice que navegamos en internet pero es solo una expresión.

-Pero ¿Cómo..? si es solo una expresión ¿Cómo es que vas a navegar? Porque para navegar necesitas un barco, los muggles no entienden nada eh!

-Olvídate de ese término, no vamos a navegar, vamos a conectarnos a internet y te haremos una cuenta en Twitter-le explico un no tan paciente Theo.

-¿Dónde nos vamos a meter? ¿Y eso del tuiter no entiendo? Blaise también dijo algo de tuiter.

-Twitter es una red social

-Que sirve para interactuar con otras personas-agrego Draco recitando las palabras que le había dicho Blaise.

-Muy bien Draco!-dijo Theo alegre de que Draco al fin entendiera algo

-Pero sigo sin entender-dijo confuso

-Twitter es una página de internet donde vos podes escribir lo que estás haciendo en ese momento, por ejemplo-dijo Theo entrando a su twitter-mira, yo entre a mi cuenta y ahora voy a escribir:

Theo_chicosexy_Nott: enseñándole a Draco a usar Twitter, y también lo que es un ordenador, lo que es internet, y demás…

Pansy_gatitacrazy: que bien! Mandale besitos a mi Drakito…

Theo_chicosexy_Nott: ok, cuando tenga su cuenta le digo que te agregue

-¿Pansy? ¿de dónde mierda salió Pansy? Eh Pansyyy! ¡¿me escuchas?

-Para! Paraaa! Ella no te escucha, está del otro lado-dijo Theo casi gritando

-¿Del otro lado? ¿Entonces porque no entras en el ordenador y vas del otro lado?-pregunto Draco algo extrañado

Theo ya estaba tomando un leve tono rojo

-Draco…-le dijo a este en un tono sedoso- ¿Por qué no vas a comprar algo de alcohol?,

-Pero si me estas enseñando a us…

-Ya se pero es para relajarnos, cuando vuelves te sigo explicando.

-¿Y no tenes nada acá?-pregunto Draco desconfiando

-No-contesto Theo en tono inocente- Blaise se tomo todo lo que quedaba, ve a comprar algo, tú ya sabes donde, cundo vuelves te sigo explicando-termino.

-Ok, vuelvo en diez minutos.

-Ok

Draco se va a comprar

Theo_chicosexy_Nott: se va a esconder de Draco Malfoy…hasta mañana!

Blaise_soy _mas_sexy_queNott: y Blaise lo acompaña…bye

Theo y Blaise dejan los ordenadores y salen corriendo del apartamento (apartamento de Theo), cinco minutos después llega Draco, con unas botellas de Whisky

-¿Theo? ¿Blaise?-grita Draco, mientras revisa la casa y no encuentra a nadie. Se sirve un vaso de whisky y se estira en el sofá. Toma el ordenador y abre su cuenta en facebook:

Con el apartamento y el ordenador para mi solo :P

Draco Malfoy

Con el apartamento y el ordenador para mi solo jajajajajaja

FIN

* * *

><p>Ya se, ¿tienen ganas de tirarme tomates a la cabeza? ¿verdad? bueno...solo pido una cosa reviews que digan su opinion, si les gusto o no, si se rieron mucho, poquito, nada...en fin, me harian muy feliz! besos y abrazos a todos!<p>

ShaniSky


End file.
